Surprise, Suprise
by morethanjustanything
Summary: A little kindness goes a long way, maybe they should have listened. Day 3 of Quinntina Week on Tumblr


**MTJA: **My story for day 3 of Quinntina Week over on Tumblr. The category is 'Partners in Crime'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee

"Talking"

_Read and Review_

* * *

It seems even with all of their planning, they still managed to overestimate their prey's abilities. The whole group of them was a bunch of idiots. Okay, so maybe, they expected it from Brittany and Finn, perhaps even Puck but from the others like Mike, Santana and especially Mr. Shue….well, it was damn surprising and made it even easier to carry this out. They say, a little kindness goes a long way – maybe, if they had listened to that then they would have lived longer but they didn't, so they must pay the price. An exchange of smirks at the most opportune moment was all that it took to change the lives of fourteen people who never saw this coming even though they should have because the signs were all there.

Quinn couldn't help laughing to herself because if any one of them actually had any brains, they would've realized that her little phase at the beginning of the year was only the beginning of things to come. But maybe, she was a better actress than she thought. The sudden presence of a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts as she focused on the Asian next to her who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They're really a bunch of idiots, aren't they?" Tina only smirked at her friend in response. "Just thought you should know that everything is ready. Just need to give the signal." The blond nodded her head. "Even the deflection?" "In a house this old, of course the wiring could be faulty." The pair exchanged smirks before separating to wait for the right moment to trigger the surprise that they came up with for their fellow glee club members and the club's advisor.

Tina watched the people who for so long ignored her and never treated her with respect and appreciation that everyone else got from day one and couldn't help glaring slightly at them, so they wouldn't notice her and realize that something was up. Her eyes fell onto the few people, that under different circumstances, would have had her undying loyalty and love but they were just as guilty as the others, so there would be no mercy for them either. Of course, she'd miss Mike, after all, he was almost the perfect boyfriend but then he had to take a page out of Finn's boyfriend hand book and joined the Rachel Berry fan club and she would not approve of that, not at all. Then her eyes fell on the two people who were, at one point, her best friends until they joined the Berry Bandwagon and replaced her with the irritating brunette. Shaking her head, she was not going to allow old feelings to deter her from seeing this through because she and Quinn both deserved this.

The Asian girl usually didn't approve of Mr. Shuester's behavior but this time, she was more than willing to make an exception. He wanted to toast the group for some reason or another that she didn't really care about, however, this was going to make getting the _special_ drinks to everyone much easier than she originally thought. As the toast was being made, she met Quinn's eyes and nodded her head slightly in her direction. Pretending to take a sip, it didn't take long for things to change as Rachel was the first to fall to the floor, followed by Tina's former boyfriend, Mike Chang. Within fifteen minutes, Quinn and Tina were the only ones still standing and they smirked at each other before leaving the house in the same car because it would help their alibi and the story that they concocted; of how they left early because Tina wasn't feeling well and Quinn didn't want her to go home alone.

The girls managed to make it back to the Asian girl's home once the deflection method was employed but since her parents weren't around, they had the house to themselves. Tina pulled her secret girlfriend into the Asian girl's bed room and kissed her passionately. Sure, they knew that there would be many funerals to attend to maintain their cover story, but for now, it was just the two of them and they were going to enjoy the moment where they finally got rid of Rachel Berry and her robotic morons who only lived to serve her and help support her career.


End file.
